1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus capable of communication with an external apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses photograph subjects to generate images that may then be stored. Representative examples of photographing apparatuses include digital cameras and digital camcorders. Photographing apparatuses may also display the images that have been photographed using photographing apparatuses and stored. The displayed images may, for example, be displayed on televisions (TVs) connected to the photographing apparatuses.
If users desire to communicate with external apparatuses while photographing images, photographing apparatuses may be used with separate communication devices. Alternatively, if photographing apparatuses have both photographing functions and communication functions, users may temporarily stop photographing and communicate with external apparatuses, thus increasing user inconvenience.
Additionally, a user may collect comments from other users while sharing the photographed image. When the photographed images are stored in a file on a personal computer (PC), other users' comments may be recorded using text. However, text does not have the ability to represent the feeling of movement at the time photographing operation is performed.
In addition, in order to enable other users may leave comments, the user may need to perform several operations other than photographing images, which may burden the user.